


King of the drama club

by Sylvalum



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: After swiftly interrupting the bar fight the Blade goes back to his corner, and Zeke looks at Pandy, who has a matching‘yeah I dunno what happened but man was it wild’-look on her face. Like, Zeke didn’t even have time to accidentally get punched in the face! This is completely off the charts!





	King of the drama club

**Author's Note:**

> i am tired,, please accept this offering

 

The rain and wind whip against the windows, and every time the thunder rumbles Pandy tilts her head and gives him this, _you see why roofs were a good invention_? kinda look. And he hasn’t even been disagreeing with that! Zeke likes sleeping in a real bed as much as anyone, it’s not his fault that they usually end up sleeping beneath the stars. In fact, they’ve been camping their way through the wilds of Gormott, falling into Lake Coolley and running from Sauroses for like… weeks now, so it feels pretty awesome to sit down in a tavern in Torigoth.

-Until the bar fighting starts.

 Zeke feels almost insulted – he hadn’t even got the chance to stir up any drama yet! – but then a complete mountain of a Blade steps in, yanks two of the men away from each and a good bit up into the air, and throws them into a wall each. The sound as they hit the floor is thunderous in the sudden silence of the tavern, until _actual_ thunder from outside breaks it. The giant Blade announces gruffly, “I’ve had enough of this. Can’t a Blade eat in peace?”

Everyone very quickly and silently goes back to their food or drinks, and the bartender rolls her eyes, still polishing glasses. The Blade goes back to his corner, and Zeke looks at Pandy, who has a matching ‘ _yeah I dunno what happened but man was it wild_ ’-look on her face. Zeke didn’t even have time to accidentally get punched in the face! This is completely off the charts!

Maybe now the ceiling will cave in to compensate for Zeke Getting Lucky Once.

He glances up, but the beams supporting the ceiling look very solid and well nailed-in-place. Gormotti are supposed to be good at woodworking, right?

“That guy sure didn’t seem like a pushover,” Pandy says absently, and Zeke stops inspecting the ceiling.

“He sure didn’t,” Zeke agrees. “Wanna go and try saying hi?”

Pandy raises her hand for a high five, and Zeke slaps it obligingly.

-They pick up their stuff. Zeke shoves the last of his food into his mouth in a way that would have had all the elders back in Theosoir positively shuddering, and then he and Pandy make their way through the tavern. It’s no problem finding the Blade, seeing as he’s twice as tall as most mortal men, but he’s not alone at his shady little corner table. There’s a blond man that looks Ardainian sitting there, idly looking at the room with a glass in hand. Probably the Blade’s Driver.

“Hello there!” Zeke says brightly, and Driver and Blade both stare at him.

“Who are you.” The man gives him a flat, flat look.

“My name,” he throws out a hand, “is _Zeke_! And this is my Blade, Pandoria.”

Pandy waves from behind Zeke. The man waves back, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Well then,” he says wryly. “I’m Mik and he’s Cress.”

Cress gives Mik a look. He seems to be in the middle of eating a steak. Nevertheless, he nods at them and says, “Hey.”

“Thanks for ending that fight earlier!”

Pandy chimes in, “Yeah, the way you just picked those guys up was wicked.”

“Eh, no problem.” Cress goes back to eating, after another brief look at Mik. Mik seems not to notice it anyway, and gestures at the empty chairs by his table with a smirk.

“C’mon, have a seat.”

Zeke and Pandy both sit down. Zeke says, “So Mik. Do you live here?”

“Hah, no. I’m… a traveller, you might say.”

“Yeah, we’re doing that too,” says Pandy.

Zeke chimes in, “Too bad you’re not a local though. Having a guide would’ve been nice.”

Mik shrugs and says smoothly, “So what is it you two do?”

“Nothing much, really!” Zeke replies. Occasionally doing odd jobs for the Indoline Praetorium doesn’t really count, and honestly, he’s found it best to keep quiet about that, anyway.

“We get into trouble,” Pandy says dryly. “That’s what we do.”

“Sometimes.”

“All the time. Have you seen yourself?” Pandy grins at Zeke, and he shoves at her with his elbow.

“Hush, you nonbeliever. I’m not _looking_ for trouble, am I?”

“No, you’re begging for it.”

“She’s a liar,” Zeke complains to Mik, “And she’s breaking my heart, that’s what she’s doing. Baseless accusations.”

“Yeah,” Pandy quips back. “I’m a real heartbreaker.”

Zeke clutches a hand to his chest, almost doubling over. Oh cruel world. “Pandy…” he whines.

“And now he’s dying,” exclaims Mik. He turns to Pandy with an aghast look. “How could you do this, fair Pandoria?”

Cress makes a sound which Zeke then realises is laughing, and Zeke huffs and sits back up again. He grins at Mik, who’s got a smirk of his own, and it hits with a jolt: _this_ , this is the man he should’ve been destined to meet on the cold streets of Theosoir! This is the man who could have helped him and Pandy reform the drama business in Tantal, the drama queen to Zeke’s comedic genius and magnificent title-giver and Pandy’s dry, unfaltering sarcasm…

-and then Cress says, “I’m all finished here.”

And Mik says, “Finally! Man, I thought we’d be here all night.”

And they both get up, and Zeke says, “Hey, wait, are you two leaving already?”

“Things were just getting fun!”

“Unfortunately,” Mik says, “I’m a very busy man.” He winks. Cress waves goodbye. And then they turn around and go up to the doors, and outside into the thunderstorm.

And then they didn’t see each other ever again until three years later.

 


End file.
